


Wiggles' Birthday

by piccalily0510



Category: Original Work, PJ Liguori - Fandom, Wiggles the Clown
Genre: Birthday Cake, One Shot, Promptfic, Sad Birthdays, Sad Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: It's Wiggles the Clown's 25th birthday and it's not gonna be a good one.





	Wiggles' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! PJ Liguori has started giving drawing prompts to those of us who watch his live DoodleStreams. However, I am not artistic so I decided to write little one shot ficlets instead. The prompt from that particular stream was "Sad Clown Eating Birthday Cake Alone." #SadClown
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!!

We have all heard stories of funny clowns, killer clowns, friendly clowns, etc. But I can bet that very few of you have heard of Wiggles the Clown. 

He’s not a particularly funny clown. He’s not a killer clown either. And he’s CERTAINLY not a friendly clown. In fact, he openly admits that he hates children and loathes birthday parties. But that doesn’t keep him from his job. 

Today is Wiggles’ birthday.

It should be a very happy occasion; however, Wiggles is not happy. In fact, he’s just about the complete opposite of happy. 

Today, Wiggles is sad.

Why is Wiggles sad, you ask?

Well, since he’s not very friendly, Wiggles has very few real friends, which means that his birthday party would have been pretty sad no matter what. However, none of his friends could make it to his party! 

He was all alone. 

Wiggle was sad and alone on his birthday—is there any way that this story could be more depressing?!

This happened to be his 25th birthday and he had no friends with which to celebrate being a quarter of the way to death. 

He had to eat his birthday cake alone, for goodness sake!! 

Wiggles couldn’t think of anyway that this day could possibly be worse, when he felt wetness on his cheeks. 

Now, Wiggles prided himself in that no matter how angry he got, no matter how much he HATED his job, he never cried. 

For some reason, that was crossing a line for him—probably because it messed up his carefully applied facepaint…

When he felt those tears rolling down his face, Wiggles simply shoved more cake in his mouth and cursed whatever gods had happened to make him the way he was. 

That night, when Wiggles went to bed, he vowed to make some more friends, then laughed to himself saying, “Yeah. Like that’s gonna happen!” 

Little did Wiggles know that he was soon to meet a few people who were just a cynical as himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I hope that I will be able to write more soon, but my schedule is pretty erratic now that it's summer break. 
> 
> If you are interested in seeing people's artwork on the same prompt, you can watch PJ's DoodleStream videos on his main channel (KickThePJ) and/or his side channel (PJTheKick).


End file.
